vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
NC 009673
LOCUS NC_009673 7135 bp DNA circular BCT 25-JUL-2007 DEFINITION Bacillus cereus subsp. cytotoxis NVH 391-98 plasmid pBC9801, complete sequence. ACCESSION NC_009673 VERSION NC_009673.1 GI:152973842 KEYWORDS . SOURCE Bacillus cereus subsp. cytotoxis NVH 391-98 ORGANISM Bacillus cereus subsp. cytotoxis NVH 391-98 Bacteria; Firmicutes; Bacillales; Bacillaceae; Bacillus; Bacillus cereus group. REFERENCE 1 (bases 1 to 7135) AUTHORS Copeland,A., Lucas,S., Lapidus,A., Barry,K., Detter,J.C., Glavina del Rio,T., Hammon,N., Israni,S., Dalin,E., Tice,H., Pitluck,S., Foster,B., Schmutz,J., Larimer,F., Land,M., Hauser,L., Kyrpides,N., Kim,E., Richardson,P., Auger,S., Galleron,N., Sanchis,V., Gohar,M., Broussole,V., Brillard,J., Guinebretiere,M.-H., Ehrlich,S.D., Lereclus,D., Aymerich,S., Nguen-the,C. and Sorokin,A. CONSRTM US DOE Joint Genome Institute TITLE Complete sequence of plasmid pBC9801 of Bacillus cereus subsp. cytotoxis NVH 391-98 JOURNAL Unpublished REFERENCE 2 (bases 1 to 7135) AUTHORS Copeland,A., Lucas,S., Lapidus,A., Barry,K., Detter,J.C., Glavina del Rio,T., Hammon,N., Israni,S., Dalin,E., Tice,H., Pitluck,S., Foster,B., Schmutz,J., Larimer,F., Land,M., Hauser,L., Kyrpides,N., Kim,E., Richardson,P., Auger,S., Galleron,N., Sanchis,V., Gohar,M., Broussole,V., Brillard,J., Guinebretiere,M.-H., Ehrlich,S.D., Lereclus,D., Aymerich,S., Nguen-the,C. and Sorokin,A. CONSRTM US DOE Joint Genome Institute TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (10-JUL-2007) US DOE Joint Genome Institute, 2800 Mitchell Drive B100, Walnut Creek, CA 94598-1698, USA REFERENCE 3 (bases 1 to 7135) CONSRTM NCBI Genome Project TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (23-MAR-2004) National Center for Biotechnology Information, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20894, USA COMMENT PROVISIONAL REFSEQ: This record has not yet been subject to final NCBI review. The reference sequence was derived from CP000765. URL -- http://www.jgi.doe.gov JGI Project ID: 4000557 Source DNA and bacteria available from Alexei Sorokin (alexei.sorokine@jouy.inra.fr) Contacts: Alexei Sorokin (alexei.sorokine@jouy.inra.fr) Paul Richardson (microbes@cuba.jgi-psf.org) Quality assurance done by JGI-Stanford Finishing done by JGI-PGF Finished microbial genomes have been curated to close all gaps with greater than 98% coverage of a least two independent clones. Each base pair has a minumum q (quality) value of 30 and the total error rate is less than one per 50000. The JGI and collaborators endorse the principles for the distribution and use of large scale sequencing data adopted by the larger genome sequencing community and urge users of this data to follow them. It is our intention to publish the work of this project in a timely fashion and we welcome collaborative interaction on the project and analysis. (http://www.genome.gov/page.cfm?pageID=10506376) Additional notes: Bacillus cereus NVH 398-91 was originally isolated as a contaminant of vegetable puree in a retirement house in Essone (France) by Marie-Laure De Buyser (AFSSA, France). The strain was identified as a cause of a severe food poisoning case. It was further characterized biochemically and a novel cytotoxin K was identified as a major cause of epithelial cell lysis leading to necrotic enteritis (Lund et al, Mol Microbiol, 2000, 38, 254). Although the strain was identified as Bacillus cereus, it appeared to be different from all known strains. Detailed phylogenetic studies using MLST approach placed the strain rather far from main strain clusters, but confirmed that the strain belongs to the B. cereus group (Sorokin et al, Appl Env Microbiol, 2006, 72, 1569). Genomic sequence clearly indicated that the strain is very different from other representatives of the group and should be assigned a new species status, for which we propose a name Bacillus cytotoxis. However, assigning of the novel species status is hampered by the fact that only one such strain is described at the moment of genomic sequencing being done (2005). COMPLETENESS: full length. Категория:Плазмиды